Yet Another Twilight Fanfcition
by Fangoria
Summary: this is another Twilight fanfiction, about Edward and my fan character, but it is a little different from the other ones out there. at least from what I can tell
1. Preface

Preface

I thought he loved me. Those poor girls always do think that he loves them back, until the end. He loves her until he doesn't, and then he does with her. She always misses the signs that could tell her if she were paying attention that heartache is on the way, and that's why it hurts so much when the end comes for them. It hits them in the back, and trust me, it's not unlike being hit by a semi truck. Not me. That's what I always told myself. That poor girl crying over the loss of her significant other, that I will not be that girl, not again. You see this was not the first time I had been scorned by love. I had never healed from the first time and therefore I believed I was impossible to injure, I had a get out of love free card. How can wounds bleed again, when they never stopped to begin with? I still don't know the answer to that question, but I know that it can happen. Trust me, it can happen.

The first man that I loved, before Edward I mean, he was famous too, although not fictional and definitely not a blood sucker. He was, is completely human. So much so that it's shocking. Tom. Thomas Matthew Delonge, the second. He was the lead singer/ guitar for the best band to ever walk the earth; Blink182. He is currently lead singer/ guitar for the best band to ever walk the earth; Angels and Airwaves. Part of me, okay, all of me, knew that we could never really be together, that the age difference was just too great, but still, I loved him with all my heart. I knew that he was absolutely the most perfect person on the face of the earth and that he was the one for me. We are so compatible that I still have trouble believing it. We are perfectly matched, other than the age thing. (And the wife and kids would make our relationship tricky) In my defense, before I reveal the evil number that had torn apart my heart, I'd like you to know, I thought he was younger than he was… a lot younger. Besides, we can't help who we fall in love with. 19. He is 19 years older than I am. At some point in your life, you realize that age doesn't even matter anymore. All that really matters is that you love them. You love them so much, that nothing in the world could make you stop loving them. They could be 50 years older than you and you would want them anyway. Unfortunately, age does seem to matter to the rest of the world.

With the second man I loved, the age difference was greater by far, technically by about a hundred years, but who's counting? I never though I would fall in love again, never having fallen out of it to begin with, because you think when you fall in love, it's final. That whoever you love will love you back and you'll be together forever and there will be no complications in life. Complications are for the books and movies and shows. One you're wrong, and two, my life is the books and the movies and the shows, but we'll be getting back to that soon. Very soon.

I once had a daydream that a vampire sired Tom and then 19 years later Tom sired me. We could then be the same age for eternity together. No one ever did sire Tom. Tom is not a vampire, but if he were, that would make 3 of us.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I'm not sure exactly when I figured out I was in love with Edward Cullen. It happened after I read the books, which was about 5 hours after I met him, an until tonight I would have sworn that he loved me too.

Before I go much further, I think it would be best that I introduce myself; otherwise this whole thing might not make much sense. My name Katrina is but you might know me by another name, or rather by a different personality. You see, every show you watch, every book you read, every movie you see, even every song that you listen to, is a different dimension that exists in a world parallel to our own. There are about 100 people on our planet that can see into those other dimensions. You guessed it; I'm one of them. But beyond that, there are about 20 of us, maybe less, that have to keep our world in contact with the other dimensions, and yes, I am one of the 20. The part that sucks is how we have to do that.

We tie to people, characters as you would call them, and it works different for every dimension. Sometimes we just take on similarities, qualities from the person, but sometimes we replace that character completely. So you might know me as any number of people from a variety of shows that you might watch.

I am Buffy the vampire slayer, Xena warrior princess, Meredith Grey, Blood Rayne, Tru Davis, a couple different Alice's; I think I might even be a charmed one.

The one I'm sure you will all know, especially if you're reading this, is Bella Swan.

So that is my curse. Every time I read a book or watch a movie or show, I risk tying to some one else. That sucks even more when you take into consideration my favorite genre is horror. The thing is, I tied to this dimension before I read the books. A friend of mine, she doesn't tie to people but she can see other dimensions, she read eclipse, and she tied to the dimension, pulling out Jacob Black. With the portal to that dimension opened, I tied to Bella.

Can you imagine my surprise when I met Edward Cullen? I was one of the few people in Ohio that hadn't yet read the books. I was on patrol (I am still the vampire slayer) and even though it was still day, it had begun to storm. It was then that he found me. I knew that he wasn't from this world, anyone could tell that by how shockingly beautiful he is, but I had no idea where he was from. I knew he was a vampire, as the slayer I could sense it but yet, he was different. It wasn't until his fangs touched my neck that I knew just how different he was.

He never told me his name, but just by observing him I knew a lot more than he could have imagined possible. He was stronger and faster than any other vampire from our world. The speed was by far the most impressive thing. As a general rule vampires are fast, but not like this. This was something else. My slayer abilities made me almost comparable to him, but nowhere near close enough for me to win the fight. He too seemed surprised by just how good I was doing, but not surprised enough to stop him from going in for the kill. I was sure that's what he was doing, after all, what vampire would not relish in killing the slayer? That's when it happened. AS his fangs touched my neck, the sun emerged from behind the clouds, just a little, It shown down upon him. I was sure at that moment I had one, He would flee when the sun burned his skin, but when I looked at him to confirm my victory, I was shocked. Unlike the vampires I deal with, the sun didn't burn him. I made him more beautiful by far. It sparkled off of him like I would have the snow and it was so gorgeous that I would have lost what was about to be my last breath for sure. His marbled fangs were searing hot as they punctured the skin of my neck, even though his skin was icy as he pulled me toward him.

I knew in that moment that it was over. My life had ended, I was dead, and this wasn't like last year when I had drowned, there would be no bringing me back from this. But he didn't kill me, didn't thirst for my blood the way I imagined he would. He just bit me. As he pulled away I saw the agony in his golden eyes. He looked pained and truly sorry, like he was choosing between the lesser of two evils. Then a look of realization dawned across his face, he had just done something that was really unforgivable, but it was too late. My blood already rested on his pale stone lips.

I remember it was raining the day that it happened and just a sliver of the setting sun had caught on his pale skin. The rain had made his hair a few shades darker then I would come to know it as, but it is the last clear memory I have before discovering the eighth color. He scooped me up in his arms and I had no power to reject, the spot where he had bit me was uncomfortably warm. I had no idea where he was taking me until we reached the mystery location and he set me down on the damp grass of what I realized to be my own front yard. He looked down at me with that same pained expression on his face. He bent down; leaning over closer to my ear where he whispered the first two words I would ever hear him say.

"I'm Sorry."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He was gone as quickly as he came. There one second and gone the next.

Now, I know you have questions. Some random chick tells you this and acts like it's all no big deal; you either have questions for me, or for the nice people at the mental hospital. If you have managed to keep up with the short version of my very complex life, you must be wondering about the venom.

Stephanie Meyers describes the venom as fire that pulses through your veins and slowly turns you into a vampire. The venom in my veins was warm, yes. Warm but not hot. I thought that maybe it was because Edward was new to our world, but it was because I am the slayer. The venom didn't work on me like it would on a regular human. However, I was too human for the venom to be thwarted completely and it did change me, it just made the change less painful for me. I was even feeling well enough to go out that night. What happened while I was out can only be described as fate.

My mom had been invited to a friend's house and I spent most of the evening talking to their roommate Tara. She asked me if I had read the new vampire series that had just come out and I said no, I hadn't, although a friend of mine had really liked them. She leant me her copies of Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse (remember that this happened about 3 and a half weeks prior to the release of Breaking Dawn.) I knew that I wouldn't read any of them, I had a warm pulsating in my neck and a vampire statue guy to take care of, but then again, it wasn't the first time that day I had been wrong.

That night I couldn't fall asleep. The heat was getting continually worse. I tried watching Sweeney Todd, the one distraction I could think of at the time (something I'm not in and where there are no vampires.) The movie didn't distract me at all; I could basically recite the whole thing as it was. I didn't know what to do. And then I eyed the pile of books. I picked up the first one. The reading was slow and agonizing. Usually I am a very fast reader, but with this vampire bite…. I was slowed down more than a little. I slept not at all, but still I only made it a little less than halfway through the book. The next day was both better and worse. The heat was slowly and steadily passing uncomfortable, but the sun made reading a little faster, and the book was getting good, so it was easier to keep my mind off the pain. I now knew that I had met Edward Cullen, the description of him was clear except for a few minor inaccuracies, and I had to know what happened. That's how I spent my first day of transformation.

Day 2 was my father's birthday. I managed to finish new moon even around dinner and a movie. That night was even worse, but I kept on reading.

Day 3 was the worst, and my Mom was getting seriously worried about me. I told her I was just feeling a little tired, that I hadn't slept well during the school year and now that it was summer it had all finally caught up with me. She was reluctant, but she bought it.

That night I slept long and hard for what was to be the last time for a while.

My room is black. There are matching curtains that my mom made for me that are black and velvet, and unless they are opened (which they never are) I don't get much sunlight.

When I woke up my vision was perfectly clear. My first assumption was that I had fallen asleep with my glasses on, but there they were next to my bedside table. I checked my clock, and the time seemed to glow a little brighter than it used to. 12:13. I was amazed I had slept in that long. I was really thirsty but I didn't want to face my parents just yet so I grabbed eclipse off my shelf. At about page 100 I decided I needed a drink, right then and there. When I got downstairs I checked the clock on the stove. 12:15. I knew my clock was a little fast but there was no way that I read a hundred pages in two minutes. Things like that don't just happen, except for when they happen to me. I began to piece it together. Somehow, Edward had gotten into our dimension, we had fought and he had won. He bit me, and then I spent the next three days in pain, and now I seemed to be traveling at super speed. There was only one thing I could think of that happened, and I didn't like it.

I am the vampire slayer, the fire avatar the warrior princess, I relive days, I read about myself in books or see myself on TV. I laugh at authors for inaccuracies made in their own dimensions, but this doesn't make any sense to me, Everyday, I deal with the weight of the worlds on my shoulder and the only reason I can handle the stress of it all, is because here, in my home dimension, I am just the vampire slayer. If I stay out of the other dimensions, I can postpone dealing with the problems until I can fit it in. People. Bloodsuckers cannot just walk into my dimension and change the way that works forever. He couldn't just turn me into a- but I couldn't bring myself to finish the thought. I knew the word that my brain was looking for was sire, but I couldn't believe that after all I do for the universe, that it would pull something like this on me.

If people, any people found out what I am, what I do, they would put me in an insane asylum. I devote every school day of my life pretending to be normal, pretending to be like them. The though of me being, one of them, a vampire, a cold one, it just didn't work. I would stick out so much. The cold white hard skin, the eyes, the sun, I wouldn't be able to go outside for recess or anything. Everyone at my school had read the books; they would know what I was. Sure, it was raining today, but I live in Ohio, it won't always be raining. I cannot be the vampire slayer, and a vampire, that would be so cold. I could not be one of the things that I was designed to kill.

There was only one thing I could do and I walked silently to the bathroom mirror, bracing myself and then, I looked up. Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw.


End file.
